


“自然系列”第13部：自然的回归

by bicyclecrazy



Series: 自然系列 [13]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哨兵/向导连结, 已确立关系, 精神连结, 自然系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: 概要：Blair Sandburg的性欲报复性地大举回归，Jim已经准备好列队欢迎。
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: 自然系列 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578460
Collections: 852 Prospect Archive





	“自然系列”第13部：自然的回归

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nature's Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/984677) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



> 作者注：再次感谢玛利亚姆和博莱特帮我beta。

他被Blair Sandburg在他嘴里的舔弄作怪弄醒，当即恨不得欢呼出声，但这样可能惊到他的爱人，让他的舌头离开他的嘴巴，而这样的结果完全不是他所乐见的，毕竟Jim Ellison首先是一个讲求实际的男人。

所以，他将心底的欢呼压下，转而抚上爱人强壮的手臂，将他狠狠抱入怀中，热烈地欢迎熟悉的重量重新回到自己胸前、臀部和腿上。他全身心地投入到这个吻中，以表达对Blair Sandburg性欲回归的无声而深切的感激。

自从努力“推动”那个见鬼的吸毒男孩未果之后，过去三周半以来，Blair在性事上一直不太有兴趣。他陷入了自从他的向导能力上线以来最大的危机。在Blair的要求下，他们在一个汽车旅馆渡过了危机的第一夜——Blair当时坚持让Jim带他到一处他可以安静地释放自己的紧张和崩溃情绪的地方。Jim确实照做了，而Blair确实崩溃了，他们惶惶不安地相拥而眠，直到第二天早上的退房时间。

醒来时，Blair得到了充分的休息，精神也恢复了，于是他们一起回家，继续回到工作中，回到正常的生活轨迹。

不，一点儿都不正常。Sandburg的性欲自那天起消失无踪，好像他的性能量忽然间诡异地呼叫转移。从汽车旅馆回家之后，他进入一种紧急学术状态，而他的小身板无法同时处理他的大脑和阴茎的需求，当他把大脑的运作开到最高状态，他的性欲驱动就停止了（所有动力集中到舰桥——收到，船长！）

在Jim眼中，这变成一种让人害怕的生活状态。连续三周半，Blair钻进一场彻读不止的狂欢。早晨，他一手端着咖啡，一手端着书；中午，他在警局里阅读，而Jim在旁边翻阅文件；晚饭后，他蜷缩在沙发上，裹着袜子的脚钻进Jim的屁股底下取暖，对于电视声充耳不闻；夜里，他把书带到床上，一盏小小的台灯照亮书本上的文字，他蓝色的眼睛在来回移动间反射柔和的光芒。书页翻动的沙沙声变成一种熟悉的背景音，Jim渐渐学会在这种声音中入眠。

他看着Blair全身心地投入到心理学巨著中，一开始是弗洛伊德和荣格，随后快速地浏览一叠叠极具“科学范儿”的复杂标题的研究论文。一天夜里，他吓了一跳，因为Blair忽然一把合上手头的书，平静地拿开小夜灯，然后将书朝卧室的墙壁扔去。

那次事件似乎标志着Blair对心理学的兴趣走向终结。之后现在公寓的书是哲学类的，随着它们一点点在咖啡桌上堆叠起来，Jim好奇地记录它们可观的卷数——包括亚里士多德、康德、黑格尔以及尼采的巨著——然后有一天，那些书也消失了。

Blair开始读神学。

按Jim的推测，最先开始的是《摩西五经》和《犹太法典》，然后是很多梵文书，然后是《可兰经》。Blair似乎深深地沉浸到禅宗寓言故事中，他大声问Jim为什么南泉和尚要杀死一只小猫（译注），然后把自己的鞋搁在头顶。这个问题明显已经困扰了佛教哲学家们好几千年，Jim知道就有鬼了，所以当他发现甚至连禁欲期的Blair Sandburg使出全部脑力也无法破解这个谜题时，他舒了一口气。然而，这是这段难熬的日子以来最轻松的时刻之一，因为他和Blair好好地嘲笑了南泉和尚和他的小猫。之后，Blair扔下这些书，开始继续探寻。

（译注：南泉斩猫，一则佛教故事。不过这里有点错误，斩猫的是南泉和尚，但把鞋子放在头顶的是他的弟子。相关链接：https://fo.ifeng.com/a/20150911/41473131_0.shtml。）

Blair花了一个周末仔细地阅读《新约》，津津有味地逐页阅读那些印在洋葱薄纸上的文字，就好像那是一部沙滩小说似的。Jim甚至不情愿地暂停了《家庭守则》第43条（“晚餐时间不得阅读”），因为Blair一脸神秘地声称自己正看到“精华部分”，拒绝到餐桌上好好吃饭。

然而，当Blair最终翻过《启示录》的最后一页时，他并没有任何有所得的表现。他只是把书放到咖啡书桌上，疲倦地摩擦双眼。Jim走到他身边，按摩他紧张的肩膀，试图给予无声但真诚的支持。Blair向后靠在他双手上，当Jim的手指让他紧绷的背部肌肉逐渐柔软暖和起来，他不由得发出感激的喟叹，然后扬起脸寻求亲吻。Jim亲了他一下，但他了解自己的的爱人，无论此时爱人心中所想的是什么，都不会是性爱，所以他并没有进行下一步。

但是现在，Sandburg身上曾瞬间溃散的东西似乎一下子又回来了。

因为Blair就在他身上，有力的胳膊伸到Jim脖子后，抬起他的头，舌头伸进Jim嘴里，狠狠地亲吻他，尽情地侵占他的口腔。Jim热烈地吸吮Blair的舌头，无声地对Blair的性欲表达欢呼，“欢迎回来！”

然后Blair分开他们的嘴唇，低声说，“我可以上你吗？”

一股热流穿过Jim的身体。这个问题让他惊讶又兴奋：Blair从未向他这么要求过。

是的，答案明显是肯定的。但他正要回答时，忽然决定开个玩笑，让这一刻的愉悦延伸得更久一些。

“上我？”他轻声反问道，有意让嗓音染上娱乐的色彩。

“拜托，”Blair急切地小声说。“我需要做爱，我需要——”Jim握住他的肩膀，狠狠地吻了他一下，双手顺着Blair的身体滑到他的屁股上重重捏了一把，然后用认真的口气低声回答，“是的，当然可以。”

Jim对Blair急切的预估没有出错，因为在他回答之后，后者立竿见影地采取了行动。Blair干脆地剥掉Jim的短裤，将他的腿分开，往他的身体里深入第一根滑溜溜的手指，Jim长吸一口气——上帝，爱死这感觉了！——他下意识地绷紧体内的肌肉，爱抚备受欢迎的入侵者。然后他的视觉变得敏锐，爱人的动作和神态在他上方聚焦起来。

Blair跪坐在他双腿之间，全然的聚精会神，深沉的眼睛紧紧盯着他们之间的连接点，看着自己的手指在Jim的身体进进出出。Jim感到一阵难言的兴奋感，兴奋于爱人此刻的目光，兴奋于爱人正注视着他被插入的样子，他情不自禁地轻轻呻吟一声，张大双腿，缓缓向前迎合爱人的动作，将自己最私密的部分主动献到Blair眼底，希望Blair看得更清楚，看到他的一切。

Blair猛地屏住呼吸，抬起头来看向他。Jim抓住爱人的目光，意味深长地停留了一会儿，然后慢慢抬起双手，他将一条胳膊懒懒地滑到脑袋底下，充作枕垫，另一条胳膊伸向床头板的方向——在这个过程中，他紧紧迎着Blair的目光，有意识地让Blair看到他正为他精心摆出姿势——腰背弓起，肌肉缩紧，眼底闪烁欲望的光芒。

Blair闭上眼睛低下头，紧紧握住自己的阴茎，Jim忍不住微笑起来，为爱人与欲望做斗争、忍住高潮的冲动的样子而忍不住喜悦。Blair紧闭双眼急促地呼吸，试图让自己冷静下来，而Jim微笑着，开始缓缓前后摇摆身体，在Blair忽然静止不动的手指上操着自己，让爱人知道他还在这里，正在等待，等待他的回归。

Blair的喉咙里发出一声粗粝的呻吟，然后他摸索着寻找润滑剂，双手微微颤抖。Blair粗暴地给自己上好润滑，然后狠狠抓住Jim的屁股拖动他到合适的位置。

Blair开始缓缓地挤进他的身体，Jim努力控制自己的呼吸。Blair的阴茎火热又顺滑，充满活力地随着他的心跳搏动。Jim满足地叹一口气，感受坚硬的长度滑进他的身体，然后他听到Blair回应般的喊声，一声拉长的“噢——”

Jim可以感觉内壁的肌肉正痉挛着适应Blair的粗长，爱抚着Blair，让Blair发出高喊和急促地喘息。

而Jim爱死了Blair在他体内的感觉。Blair开始缓缓后退，又缓缓推进，然后逐渐加快速度，Jim发出一声声呻吟。他将身体躺平，让Blair掌握主导，相信Blair会带好节奏。Blair确实做到了，他柔滑的臀部有节奏地摆动，勃起每次都顶中Jim的前列腺，Jim闭上双眼，尽情地享受每一次冲击的浪潮所带来的动人心魄的快感。

Jm慢慢地抚上自己的胸膛，抚摸那里的肌肉，用指尖玩弄乳头，因为他知道Blair正看着他的动作。他自己的注意力几乎全然地集中在Blair在他体内的硬挺上，集中在Blair的阴茎、生活、心跳对他施予的巨大影响上——他让这种愉悦在自己脸上清楚明白地展现出来，知道Blair会看到，希望让Blair看到。

然后他听到了上方传来叫喊和呜咽的声音，这意味着Blair确实正在看他，全神贯注地看他，看他的脸、他的手、他贴在腹部的坚硬而沉重的阴茎。Blair夹杂着喜悦与痛苦的细弱的声音让他更加兴奋，Blair柔软的龟头爱抚着他，按摩他的内壁，然后冲击一下一下加快，Blair的哭喊呜咽也加快了，开始在他上方哭泣，这些刺激太强烈了……Blair的抽泣声、心跳声、双手的大力的抓握、每一次温暖而沉重的挺进，一切都太强烈了！他发出一声窒息的呻吟，迎来高潮，精液洒落在他的腹部和胸膛。

当Jim高潮来临，Blair发出哭喊，或者说几乎是尖叫，但他还是接下了那股快感，用自己的方式，狠狠地，冲出一条路。Jim睁开被愉悦笼罩的双眼，看着爱人迷失的表情，感觉到Blair情欲底下的绝望，好像Blair正在跑一场他已知道自己会输掉的比赛。

于是Jim开始轻轻地为他加油。“来啊，”他用粗糙的声音轻声道，“来啊，宝贝，加油。”Blair在他的声音的感染下呻吟起来，语无伦次地喊出声，终于射了出来，跌跌撞撞地冲过了终点线。Jim满足地叹息一声，迎接Blair的高潮在他体内涌出第一下脉动，沐浴在那柔滑的温暖之中。

Blair闭起双眼，弓起背，继续射着，因一波又一波的释放浪潮而颤抖，阴茎仍然在Jim体内喷射，后者感到粘稠的精液涌入他的身体，然后开始从他体内流出。

Blair仍然颤抖个不停，于是Jim坐起身，将Blair揽入怀中，紧紧抱着颤栗的爱人，亲吻他的面庞，直到最终镇静下来，叹息着放松身体。

（TBC）

\----------

“今天这么放开啊，你把真正的Jim Ellison怎么了？”终于，Blair喃喃地开口咕哝道，伸出手在溅射到Jim宽阔胸膛上的精液打圈。

“我就是真正的Jim Ellison。”Jim在Blair耳边轻声回答，然后衔住他的耳垂温柔地舔咬。

这是真的。在经过了三个星期的性爱剥夺之后，Jim才体会到这句话的真实性，才发觉自己已经彻底找到了真正的自我，因为曾经有那么一段时间，Jim以为对自己来说，一月一次性爱就够称得上真正的幸运时光了——但那时候的性爱从未像现在这样完美，他想到，看着Blair懒洋洋地用他胸前的精液描绘图形，性爱现在对于他而言已经变成截然不同的样子，以至于他无法相信这个词可以延伸到如此不同的含义。

忽然，Jim有些不合时宜地想起卡洛琳，想起他们早些年在公寓的日子，那时事情还没有发展得太快，卡洛琳还没有搬来和他同居，他们还没有结婚——事后看来，同居和结婚真的是一项糟糕的弥补之举，因为他们那时的关系就像一艘布满破洞的帆船——Jim闭上眼睛——他们同居、结婚，试图掩盖他们关系中深层的破绽，试图向外界和他们自己证明他们对彼此的喜爱正是那难以追摸的——爱情，以为他们找到了别人也在苦苦寻求的爱情，以为他们可以和周围的亲朋好友一样，购买瓷器、置办房子、抚育小孩。

（译注：美国人结婚好像很喜欢置办瓷器餐具，我记得《老友记》里Monica就有一箱宝贝瓷器餐具，然后被Joey还是Chandler摔了……）

但他们当时身在局中，看不清真相，所以他们尽力说服自己他们对彼此的喜欢就是爱情，然而这让他们之间的性爱变得令人绝望：Jim确实喜欢过她，而她明显是一位美人，身材高挑、双腿修长、乳房圆润光滑，而且心地善良——他默默看着她，用一贯认死理的决心告诉自己，这当然就是爱情，他没有理由不爱上这样一个女人，不对这样一个女人产生性致。

于是他下定决心采取了行动，然而虚构的谎言像指缝间的肥皂水一样无可挽回地滑落，每当他看向她，他都可以从她眼中看到伤痛。所以，他试图向她证明他对她的爱，尽可能在做爱时努力表现——在紧闭的双眼后，Jim还记得那时的感觉——他和她躺在公寓二楼卧室床上，她温暖光滑的双腿锁在他的背部，挺立的乳头擦过他的胸膛，身体内部温暖柔软湿润——然而，他什么也感觉不到——然后到结尾的时候，他们都假装了高潮。后来，他们停止了做爱。有那么一段时间，他们至少争吵过，然而争吵也是假装的，真的，他们的怒气不过是形式，装腔作势，色厉内荏，以便逃避一种更加可怕的想法——他们之间的激情早已消失殆尽。

他们仍一起生活了两年，人们称之为“婚姻”的两年，他和一个曾经非常喜欢的女人一起睡在这张床上，在那时——见鬼，在整整两年的婚姻生活中，在结婚之前以及之后，甚至在他全部的人生历程中——他从没有像眼下一样，被这个有着一头蓬乱头发，正用一根手指戳弄他的胸膛的男孩唤醒超过十分之一。

Jim睁开双眼，看向恋人，Blair正专心地看着他的脸，一脸好奇却默不作声。Jim对他笑笑，看向Blair在他胸前的抚摸动作。Blair收回手，将沾满精液的手指伸向嘴边，Jim轻轻截住他，把手指送到自己嘴中。Blair猛吸一口气，Jim吻了吻指尖上沾染的自己精液的味道，然后将手指放入口中。他温柔地吮吸，用舌头逗弄，然后将Blair的手含进最终，模仿口交的动作——Blair的心跳加快，喘着粗气，“你今天是怎么了？”

Jim笑起来，抽出Blair的手，亲吻他的掌心，“想你了。”他发自内心地说。

“想我？”Blair睁大双眼问。“就因为你想我？好吧，老天保佑，Ellison，你最好多想我一些——”然后他一手抚摸Jim的脸颊，将他拉到面前，深深地亲吻，舌头探进嘴中。Jim轻柔但满含欲望地吮吸送上门的舌头，伸出一只手缓缓抚摩Blair后背的肌肉。Blair在他的手掌下打了个哆嗦，稍微退开一些。

“想我为什么不早说？”Blair问，不等Jim回答就重新将嘴附上Jim的嘴唇。他们亲了很长时间，Blair在Jim嘴中不断发出呻吟，因为后者的双手在他全身上下游走。当Jim的双手抚上Blair的肩头，他将爱人轻轻推开，一小会儿。

“你一直在忙。”Jim解释道，然后把Blair的肩膀向前一拉，再次索取他的嘴唇。接着Blair的手忽然出现在他的勃起上，轻轻地抚摸着，现在轮到Jim发出呻吟。Blair加重握住Jim阴茎的力道，忽又放开——Jim发现爱人眼中舞动着光芒。

“我不会再忙了。”Blair 喘息着说。“我会叫停所有的日程，取消所有的约会，你不用再担心——”他一边说，一边再次上前占据Jim的嘴。

但Jim觉得这么做并不合适，他给了Blair深深的一吻，然后分开两人。

“你当然可以忙，”他说，在Blair的抚摸下深深地吸气。“你又不是我的私人性奴。”

“不，我是。”Blair喃喃地说，他放开Jim的阴茎，在他胸前轻轻一推，将Jim推到床头板上。他跟上前去，开始吮吸Jim的脖子。“我当然是，这些写在我的契约上呢。”

“是吗？”Jim问，仰起头，朝Blair露出喉咙。

“没错。”Blair轻声回答，吸吮Jim左耳下的柔软皮肤。“就在第37页，‘警务支援义务’之下，‘时刻保持浴室整洁义务’之上。”

“看来是我看漏了。”Jim说，双手深深插入Blair的头发攥紧。

“太可惜了。”Blair说，向后把头靠进Jim宽大的手掌中，Jim看到他暗沉的双眼和放大的瞳孔。“因为你可以得到我的一切，Jim，你想要的我的一切，都是你的。”这句话像一只手抚过他的阴茎，让他兴奋不已，他一把拉过Blair，在那丰满的嘴唇上留恋不舍地亲了一会儿，然后轻轻将拉低爱人的脑袋，将他引导向他的膝头。

他真的不知道自己怎么会这么大胆——除了三周半的性爱剥削的压抑——但他仍然大胆地引着Blair的脑袋来到他的大腿旁，然后轻轻地握住老二的顶部划过Blair的脸颊，留下一串湿漉漉的前液的痕迹。他听到Blair发出轻柔的渴望的呻吟，感到Blair轻轻凑向他的阴茎，准备吮吸他，但他抓紧Blair的头，阻止了他的行动。他快速地改变握住Blair头发的手势，避免Blair的头发粘黏到脸上，然后将Blair丰满的嘴唇拉到他的阴茎前。他全神贯注地看着Blair温柔地亲吻那里，满脸虔诚，看着，看着，直到这一切变得太多，太过，他不得不闭上双眼。

但他仍然可以感觉到Blair湿漉漉的吻，感觉到自己的前液涌出，打湿Blair的嘴唇，让那两半嘴唇更加柔滑地滑向他，感觉到Blair呼吸的热度温暖着他。

他放松对Blair头发的抓握，给他一些活动的空间，于是Blair开始缓缓将他推向边缘。他亲吻、舔舐渗出液体的头部，将龟头含进嘴里色情地吮吸，然后放开，然后亲吻，舔舐，吮吸，然后再次放开。直到Jim仰起头，在他身下扭动起来，被极致的快感所折磨，极度地渴求着——渴求——更多。

他沉声呻吟，握紧Blair头发，Blair会意地张开嘴，让他滑了进去，更多地吮吸他，用舌头爱抚他的长度。接着Blair放松口腔，开始给他深喉，Jim猛地颤抖一下，大声喘息，只有这么做，他才能克制自己不扯断Blair的头发。

“噢，见鬼——Blair！操。操。Blair……”

Blair继续着他的活计，嘴唇由尾部至顶端划过Jim的勃起，然后再次整个纳入嘴中，这么过了几分钟，Jim开始恳求，恳求一个释放，他喃喃地说，“拜托，求你，求你……”——然而，令人惊讶的是，Blair退了开去，他抬起头，让Jim的阴茎从他嘴里滑出。

Jim喘着粗气睁开眼，低头看向Blair，Blair迎向他的目光，紧紧盯着他，然后抓起Jim的双手，放到自己头上，自己发间，“来。”

Blair再一次伏下头，让头发散落在Jim大腿间，这时Jim才明白爱人的意思，他感觉到Blair浓密的黑发擦过他的阴茎，让他浑身颤栗起来——触觉感官开始朝控制范围之外飙升，他立刻勉力压制住，阻止触觉的进一步升高，他感觉Blair的吐息喷在他的大腿上，他不需要调整听觉就听到了Blair说的话，因为Blair把这些话直接推进（push）了他的大脑，他在说，“来啊——我是你的——你拥有我的一切——我所有一切，Jim——”

Jim感到体内的什么东西破碎开来，他将阴茎朝Blair的头发挺进，让触觉感官自由地飙升，每一根发丝似乎都在抚摸他，刺激他，爱他，因为每一缕发卷都代表Blair本人——这么做似乎是不对的，但是上帝啊，他想这么做——他想要——这是如此的私密而色情，为什么Blair总能像按下按钮一样触发他的开关，为什么Blair总是知道他到底想要什么，想要Blair想要色欲满满的Blair，Blair——Blair！——

Jim发出一声悠长的颤抖的声音，射进了Blair的头发里。

过了一会儿，他回过神，低头看向正舒舒服服地仰面躺着，头枕在他膝盖上的Blair，“你到底干了什么啊？”

Blair抬头看向他笑道，“我干了你啊。上帝，你太棒了。”他用惊叹的口吻说，“和你上床太爽了。”

“这个嘛，”Jim若有所思地拂开黏在Blair脸上的头发，“你教给我的性爱知识比我教给你的暴力知识要多得多。”

提到这个词，一缕焦虑的神情从Blair脸上闪过，Jim立刻说，“对不起，我不应该提——”

“不，不，没事，”Blair打断他的道歉。“你当然可以提——你想说什么就说什么。”

“我不——”Jim犹豫了一下，最终说道，“我没想把这个话题带到床上的。”

“但是我先破例的，不是吗？”Blair做了个遗憾的表情。“我已经破例好几个星期了，现在说不带到床上已经太晚。”

Jim皱了皱眉，不情愿地承认了这个事实。

“我一直试着用我熟悉方式去想通这个问题，我想……用理性研究的方式去解决它。”Blair轻轻咬着下嘴唇，坦白道。“因为，我不想去‘感受’它。”

“感受什么？”Jim问。

“恐惧。”Blair回答，他坐起身，将沾染精液的头发从脸上拨开。

“Jim，那个吸毒持枪的孩子，那个学校里的强奸犯，还有最初的那个连环杀手，我没办法推动（push）他们——这真的吓坏了我。”

Jim点点头，伸手抚摸爱人的手。

“你真的无法想象我有多恐惧，”Blair说，然后紧张地笑起来。“打心底里的恐惧，Jim。”他紧紧回握Jim的手掌。

“我觉得很抱歉。”Jim真心说。

“我不觉得抱歉，不再了。”Blair坚定地说。“因为，它让我感觉更贴近你，”他轻声说，然后吞咽一下，“这正是我想要的。我想要我们站在一起。”

“噢，Blair……”Jim屏住呼吸，轻轻抚上Blair的脸庞。

“我不想再做一个观察员。”Blair热切地继续说道。“如果这就是代价……那么，我接受。我会承担起这个代价，Jim。”他停下来，直直地盯着Jim。“你也接受了你的代价，不是吗？你一直在承担，一直为你的感官天赋付出你的代价。现在，该我付出我的代价了。毕竟天下没有免费的午餐。”他最后补充道，嘴唇扭出一个微笑。

“是的，”Jim同意道。“没有免费的午餐。”

“我知道，你一直承受着这种——怎么说，对人性知之过深而带来的痛苦。你从小就了解得太深——你很轻易地就可以听到各种事，看到各种事。所以对于我刚刚才发现的事，你其实早就有深入地了解——就是人性，”Blair解释道，“人性的复杂。”

“似乎是这样。”Jim叹息道。

“我是说，向导的能力好像让我拥有了分辨善恶是非的能力，就好像有了另一种感官。现在，世界对我来说好像多了另一种颜色——道德的颜色，我没办法给出比这更好的解释。但是我感觉——我被逐出了天堂，”Blair哀伤地说，“你触摸我，然后我看见了善恶美丑——就像亚当一样。”

“所以说，我成了夏娃？”Jim问。

Blair噗地一声笑出来。“好吧，我是夏娃，你可以做那条蛇。”

“感觉并没有好多少。”Jim故作严肃地说。

“考虑到蛇是阳具的一种隐喻，”Blair笑道，“这可是一种赞美，真的。好了，Jim，别管什么比喻了，总之我只是想说……想说……”

“你想说我们现在在一条船上了，我的战斗就是你的战斗？”Jim轻声问。

“没错，就是这样。”Blair低声回答。“所以，值得。值了。你值得一切。”

Jim向前倾身，轻轻地吻了他一下，然后说，“知道吗，亲爱的——你现在什么都不需要管，你只需要好好享受一个热水澡。”

（ 完）


End file.
